The Elite 13
by Silent Kamryn
Summary: It is said that there are thirteen rulers of the thirteen species. The Princess Ichigo Momomiya begins a voyage in which the other species come to her for help. While there, Ichigo is anxious about the Treaty of The Wolves and Cats. "God, kill me now."
1. Chapter 1

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

Hime=Princess *Ichigo*

-Chan= A suffix used for a familiar female *Retasu)

Kisaki= Queen *Zakuro and Minto*

******Reifujin= Lady *Ichigo***

******Koushakufujin= Duchess *Pudding***

**ANIMALS MENTIONED (All Chapters):**

Cats: Kami (Ka-Me), Karin (Kar-in), Katrina (Kat-rena), Kasumi (Kat-su-me), Sukii (Su-kay)

Birds: Blossom, Lili (Lil-eh), Aura (A-ra), Selene, Serene (Sa-ren)

Dolphins: Crystal, Pearl, Ruby, Diamond, Opal

Wolves: Midnight, Dawn, Twilight, Thorn, Ash

Monkeys: Honey, Kiki, Rainbow, Violet, Scarlett

_It is said that there are thirteen rulers of the thirteen species. These rulers are stronger, faster, smarter, and all around better than the others in their species. They are immortal and are to forever rule over there species. Each chapter tells of five of these rulers. The ruler of the cats, the canines, the primates, the sea mammals, and the ruler of the birds are the ones who story shall be told. _

C…

H… I…

A… C…

P… H…

T… I…

E… G…

R… O…

1…

Chapter 1 of ?

The Lonely Princess

A stupid legend, the young pirate Kisshu thought angrily. He blew a strand of green bangs out of his eyes. "Oi, Kish! Go load the Reifujin's things!" His captain, Aiyu Maya, yelled at him. Kish jumped over the rail and helped load the crates into the Reifujin's room. Her handmaiden was asking her Lady about what she planned to do about the treaty. "Ichigo-Hime, you understand that the Wolf Tribe will never agree to our demands. To relinquish the land that my mother and your mother held before the world of humans, it would never work. We don't hold the canines that the Wolves do. We don't have the territorial instinct that they do! We would be wasting our children and their parents!" The handmaiden whispered urgently. She and her Princess stepped onto the gangplank and boarded the ship. Kisshu smiled at the softness of the Princess's voice. "Beri, you understand that I have no intention of starting a war with the Wolves. They would surely devour the young and kill the old. I wish to keep the Feline Clan alive." Ichigo-Hime said.

When they entered the room, Ichigo sat upon the soft canopied bed. She gestured her hand and Beri locked the door. Beri sat down at Ichigo's feet. The telekinetic Ichigo flicked her wrist and her five cages opened. "Katsumi, we have a question for you." Ichigo whispered to the eldest of her Cats. Sukii walked over to Beri and sat down next to her. Beri scratched the Cat's ears and she purred. Katrina, Karin, and Kami looked at Ichigo's bed and Ichigo allowed them to get up on it with her. Kami sat on Ichigo's thigh and Ichigo stroked her beautiful fur. Katrina and Karin lay next to Ichigo's other thigh and nuzzled into her soft gown. "Ichigo-Hime, what are we to do?" Beri asked. "I don't know, Beri. I just don't know," Ichigo whispered.

Meanwhile…

Kisshu sat with his ship mates. The Captain's favorite, Pai, was drinking from a ceramic mug. Kisshu noticed a spark of green. "Woah," He said and walked to the rail. "What was it?" Pai asked, standing up. "I saw a flash of green." Kisshu said. Then there was a loud splash and a mermaid leaped out of the water and went back in. "Was that a mermaid?" Pai asked in shock. "I think we've had too many," Kisshu said. "Aye, mate." Pai replied shaking his head. However, as they turned their backs, two green eyes watched them. Her seaweed green hair was floating about her. She lifted her head one last time. Anyone could have seen the string of oyster pearls around her neck. "Hehe, the Felines are on board. Shall we wait for the Bird girl to land and strike them both or shall we attack the Feline Queen? What do you think, Pearl?" She asked the porpoise next to her. "_Let's wait for the Bird girl AND the Monkey girl. Board the ship tomorrow, hehe._" Pearl replied, telepathically. "What a beautiful idea, Pearl." The mermaid said and let her giggle slip out. She and the porpoise went back underwater.

**End of Night 1**

Sorry if it was short. I worked really hard on this. I believe that I made Lettuce a little demonical in this chapter. Trust me, it'll explain itself in a little while. When I get all the chapters done (maybe only 13), I'll change the question mark. Oh and the End of Night__ means the end of the chapter. BYE! R AND R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

Hime=Princess *Ichigo*

-Chan= A suffix used for a familiar female *Retasu)

Kisaki= Queen *Zakuro and Minto*

******Reifujin= Lady *Ichigo***

******Koushakufujin= Duchess *Pudding***

**ANIMALS MENTIONED (All Chapters):**

Cats: Kami (Ka-Me), Karin (Kar-in), Katrina (Kat-rena), Kasumi (Kat-su-me), Sukii (Su-kay)

Birds: Blossom, Lili (Lil-eh), Aura (A-ra), Selene, Serene (Sa-ren)

Dolphins: Crystal, Pearl, Ruby, Diamond, Opal

Wolves: Midnight, Dawn, Twilight, Thorn, Ash

Monkeys: Honey, Kiki, Rainbow, Violet, Scarlett

_It is said that there are thirteen rulers of the thirteen species. These rulers are stronger, faster, smarter, and all around better than the others in their species. They are immortal and are to forever rule over there species. Each chapter tells of five of these rulers. The ruler of the cats, the canines, the primates, the sea mammals, and the ruler of the birds are the ones who story shall be told. _

C…

H… R…

A… E…

P… T…

T… A…

E… S…

R… U…

2…

Chapter 2 of ?

The Underwater Princess

The young mermaid was nuzzling her dolphin, Ruby. "Oh, how I miss Mother and Father…" She whispered. "Retasu-Chan," Ruby cooed. Retasu Midorikawa, the daughter of a human mother and a fish father. Cursed forever to have the legs of a fish and the torso of a human. Just recently, the strand of white and black oyster pearls that her mother had given her had turned her legs into a human's legs. It had only worked when the pearls were exposed to the air. When exposed to water, she relinquished the legs of a human for her sparkly green tail. Delighted, she decided she would speak to the ones who destroyed her father. The stupid Cats and Birds had swooped him up and devoured him, throwing his cat claw necklace back to the ocean, where Retasu had found it. She had been sobbing by the dock when her mother kissed her forehead. "Your father's still alive. In your heart," Her mom had said. She took her oyster pearl necklace off and put it on Retasu's neck. That night, her mother was raped and murdered by her father, Retasu's grandfather.

Retasu sighed. Upon her body was a light green dress. It was waterproof and it was working well. "Wish me luck," the beautiful porpoise girl said and swam to shore. She got out of the water and gasped as she collapsed on the beach.

Meanwhile…

Pai was walking around their destination. The Hime and her maiden wouldn't be leaving here. They would be there till they reach somewhere in Europe , almost a three month journey. He was walking along the beach when he came across a girl. A beautiful girl, lying on the beach. She wore a long green dress, shades lighter than her green hair. Pai rushed over and checked her pulse. She had passed out and she would live but he still didn't feel like leaving her there. He picked her up bridal style. Oh, she was light! Pai walked back to the ship where Aiyu was watching him. "Oh my, poor girl. Ask Beri if she knows what to do." Aiyu whispered. Pai knocked on the door to the Hime's room. Beri opened it. "Oh, Ichigo-hime, uh…Pai's here with a green girl…" Beri said and opened the door fully. Pai walked in and the girls looked at the green child. "_Retasu Midorikawa…_" Sukii purred to Beri. Beri looked at her Hime. "Oh no," Ichigo whispered. "_The porpoises learned how to morph…they're becoming adapted. We have lost too much time, Ichigo-Hime."_ Katsumi said. Beri turned to Ichigo with a look of fear in her blue eyes. The silk of her hair had the color which the species of Cats would soon see. Black…

**End of Night 2**

If I forgot to mention earlier, Beri is my character. She is the Cat with the white genes. She has black hair and blue eyes. She in mine, do not take! Now, I personally liked this chapter. I making Retasu confused and alone but she is the same one from Chapter 1. Next chapter is…full of swearing and Mint falls from the sky! R and R!!!


End file.
